


Connections

by thinkpink20



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

He's had lots of stupid ideas since he's been back, up to and including going looking for the Railway Arms (which doesn't really exist, it's a mouldy old antique place) but this has surely got to be the worst.

Sam sits infront of his television - his forty inch plasma - and looks imploringly into the screen. He feels completely stupid, completely exposed, and he takes a deep breath before he plucks up the courage.

"Gene?"

His voice cracks on the name. The screen stays the same, doesn't blur, no familiar face appears in static.

Who does he think he's kidding?


End file.
